Omnimon
Omnimon is a hero in the Digimon series. He is the DNA form of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. His known attacks are Trancendent Sword and Garuru Cannon. His first appearence is Digimon The Movie, when he fought Diaboromon and his clones and stopped the doomsday time. He is a Warrior Digimon whose Japanese name is derived from "I am the Alpha and the Omega, and whose English name is derived from Omni. One of the "Royal Knights", it was fused from the Virus Busters WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon due to the powerful wills of everyone who wished for goodness. It is a Digimon who has combined the special qualities of two bodies, so it is a multitype warrior which can fully demonstrate those abilities, for any given situation. It is equipped with the "Grey Sword" and "Brave Shield Omega" for its WarGreymon-shaped left arm, and the "Garuru Cannon" and missiles for its MetalGarurumon-shaped right arm. As for the mantle on its back, it is automatically deployed when it dodges an opponent's attack, or when it is flying. It bears the Crest of Courage on the Brave Shield Omega, and a combined symbol of the Crests of Courage and Friendship on its chest. The DigiCode on its Grey Sword. Digimon Adventure '''Omnimon '''is a Mega Digimon who is the result of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivolving in the American English dub, and a mere fusion in the Japanese version. His right MetalGarurumon hand holds the "Garuru Cannon" and his left WarGreymon hand conceals the "Grey Sword", while his left arm also has the "Brave Shield Omega". When Diaboromon threatens the world with the Peace Keeper, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon combine together with the power of all those who are watching their fight through the Internet. Omnimon quickly clears the Diaboromon clones and takes out the true Diaboromon, which holds the timer for the nuclear missiles. Our War Game! These events are referenced when Ryo is called upon to take care of a rogue Diaboromon copy Tag Tamers, as well as brought up by Izzy when the new DigiDestined discover the ability to DNA digivolve as well. Fusion Confusion. When Diaboromon returns, Omnimon reforms in the net and takes out Diaboromon with the help of Angemon and Angewomon. Unfortunately, this is all his plan to split into Kuramon who escape into the Real World and merge into a giant Armageddemon. Armageddemon proves to be a too powerful foe for Omnimon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. At their most desperate, Omnimon gives his power to Imperialdramon so that he can digivolve to his Paladin Mode and defeat Armageddemon once and for all. Revenge of Diaboromon. Digimon X-Evolution '''Omnimon '''is the leader of the Royal Knights during Alphamon's absence. He is loyal to Yggdrasill, and initially carries out Project Ark to the letter. When Gallantmon confronted Omnimon about Yggdrasill, Omnimon was unwilling to disobey Yggdrasill and ended up duelling and killing Gallantmon. Shaken by his friend's death, Omnimon began to question Yggdrasill's sovereignty. It was only when Alphamon saves Omnimon's life by giving him the X-Antibody that Omnimon leaves Yggdrasill. He then transforms into '''Omnimon X '''and destroys Yggdrasill with his All Delete, which resets the Digital World as a result. After Alphamon Ouryuken sacrifice against Dexmon, Omnimon gains Alphamon's X-Antibody and, taking his new form, sees Yggdrasill's actions for what they are. He destroys Yggdrasill with All Delete, resetting the Digital World. Afterward, he shares a few words with his ally, Gallantmon X. Famous Battles *Omnimon vs. Diaboromon *Omnimon vs. Armaggedemon *Omnimon vs. Mephistomon﻿ Gallery omnimon_tri.jpg Z DIGIMON Omnimon X.gif|Omnimon X Z Omnimon 1364046149-62.jpg Omnimon b.jpg Misc Folder (95).JPG DIGIMON Omnimon.jpeg DIGIMON Omnimon X 1.jpg DIGIMON Omnimon 6.jpg DIGIMON Omnimon 2.jpg Ac05d28379578656e7c89202fd557cda.jpg Omegamon_reboot.jpg omni+wargreymon+is+greatest+_3667fd33ba5d4836c797c7baf49445e7.jpg sample_ed9be16a901778441a80faca39f3fb89.jpg Omnimon rtjgwno3_1280.jpg omnimon_head.jpg External Links http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Omnimon Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Hybrids Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Movie Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Dragons Category:Knights Category:Aristocrats Category:Leaders Category:Multi-beings Category:Inconclusive Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Hope Bringer Category:Namco Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Childhood friends Category:Armored Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Monster Slayers Category:Speedsters Category:Humanoid